


Desperate Times

by dragonfire1603



Series: Kmeme fills [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Desperation Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: Taliesin is in a bit of a predicament. Matt notices.Written in response to a critical kink meme prompt.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer
Series: Kmeme fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF rules apply: Do not share this with anyone who does not want to see this, especially not the cast.
> 
> Written for this kmeme prompt:
> 
> _"A very slight spoiler for episode 79: at roughly 3:19 in the livestream, Laura announced she needed to pee again, at which point Taliesin grabbed her arm and said, very urgently, “SO DO I. SO BAD.” And I immediately came to full attention. Please, pretty please, give me *anything* with our favorite goth dad desperately struggling to hold his bladder until the end of the stream._
> 
> _\+ Anyone at the table catching on to his desperation and enjoying it (They might sympathetically try to help him somehow, or cruelly taunt him.)_   
_\+ Knee bouncing, leg fanning, crotch squeezing_   
_+++ Leaking piss as it gets harder to hold_
> 
> _Whether he manages to hold until he can get to an empty restroom or if he pisses himself on stream and has to sit in his mess so the viewers don’t know what happened is up to you, my dear sainted prompt filler!"_
> 
> Also inspired by this comment in the same thread:
> 
> _"Pair this with observant, wicked streak Matt and I might actually die. Sometimes the two of them are just tuned to the same frequency and I would love to see a fic where Taliesin starts squirming gently and Matt just zeroes in and includes fairly innocent things in his exposition that he knows hit all the worst spots..."_

Taliesin was in hell. He hadn’t had time to go to the bathroom during the break and was now desperately regretting drinking so much tea before and during the stream. He looked at the clock – conveniently placed out of sight of the camera – and groaned inwardly. Not even three hours in. He was looking at at least another hour before the game would end.

He fidgeted in the chair, before finally leaning backwards to try and relieve the pressure on his bladder a little. As he looked up he could see Matt watching him intently, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly upwards into a knowing smile as Taliesin met his gaze. 

Fuck. 

He quickly averted his eyes, looking at his character sheet instead, willing away the blush he could feel rising in his face. Of fucking course Matt fucking Mercer would notice his predicament straight away. He tried to focus on the conversation at the table to distract himself. 

“No, you knock!” Sam was just saying in Nott’s voice to Laura. Laura shrugged and mimed a knocking motion in the air while she rapped on the table with her other hand.

“The door in front of you swings open instantly,” Matt began. “As you look inside the room you can see the luxuriously decorated interior of an entrance hall. The first thing that catches your eye is a grand fountain, lavishly decorated with gold and sparkling gemstones. The sound of trickling water echoes through the marble room...”

Taliesin bit his lip but didn’t quite manage to suppress the small, pained sound that forced itself out from the back of his throat as his mind was taken straight back to his full bladder. He felt Laura’s questioning eyes on him but he stared stoically ahead, hoping she wouldn’t press him about what was wrong. Luckily, Matt started describing the emergence of a new NPC just then, which was enough to occupy Laura’s attention and let Taliesin focus on his own predicament again.

When Matt had finished his description and the others were in the middle of debating over the next course of action, he inconspicuously moved one of his hands under the table, squeezing his hand into his crotch to try and prevent the looming accident.

He looked at the clock again. Okay, maybe another half hour, he could do this. He flipped through the tabs of his character sheet on his tablet, trying to find something to occupy his mind, as he fidgeted in his chair. He looked at his prepared spells, trying to decide if he should switch something out during their next long rest, while being entirely unable to recall in which kind of environment their characters currently were or what kind of enemies they’d likely face next. He gave up with a soft sigh, leaning forwards on his chair which he immediately regretted as increased pressure was put on his bladder and he felt a drop leak into his boxers. He tried to lean back as quickly and inconspicuously as possible, while biting his lip in frustration. 

“– Caduceus?”

Taliesin’s head snapped up at the mention of his character’s name, noticing only now that everyone else was holding out their tankards and mugs.

“Yes, sorry. I suppose my mind was wandering,” he said in Cad’s low voice.

“Ah, not to worry,” Matt answered grandly, in the voice of this new NPC, whose name Taliesin hadn’t paid attention to. “Please, drink with us. One should always drink when making new friends. I would consider it _rude_ not to.”

It was hard to miss the threatening undertone in his words.

“Of course,” Taliesin answered genially, forcing a smile as he lifted his own mug to take the tiniest of sips. A sip which apparently went straight to his bladder regardless, as he tried not to grimace at the sensation.

Matt watched him with a pleased smile, a spark of something sinister in his eyes, that Taliesin couldn’t attribute entirely to the character Matt was playing.

***

Luckily, the rest of the game passed more or less uneventfully, Matt mercifully deciding that he’d tormented Taliesin enough. Now he just had to make it to the bathroom and–

“Taliesin, could you come here for a second?”

Fuck. 

He turned around to face Matt.

“I really gotta go to the bathroom real quick, can we do this after?” Taliesin said, going for casual and missing it by a mile.

“I’d prefer to do it now, actually, if you don’t mind. I’m sure you can wait a little longer,” Matt answered, smiling broadly at him. "And if not, you can just _say the word_." He said that last part with a peculiar emphasis as he met Taliesin’s eyes with a steady gaze. 

Taliesin looked at Matt for a second, immediately realizing what his words meant. This was intriguing. He considered Matt’s statement for a moment and then gave a slight nod of understanding.

“If you insist,” Taliesin said, continuing the conversation as he carefully moved over to Matt.

Matt smiled broadly at him for a few moments but put on his serious, concerned DM demeanor as soon as Taliesin had reached him.

“So, I was wanting to talk about Caduceus’ backstory for a second. There are some things I want to make sure we’re on the same page about before the next session.”

“Ah, yes, sure,” Taliesin replied. “I can see that this is a _very_ time-sensitive matter, that _absolutely_ could not wait another five minutes.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Matt answered brightly, ignoring the sarcasm dripping from Taliesin’s words before he launched into a nuanced exploration of Caduceus’ childhood. It quickly became clear that he actually expected Taliesin’s input and clarification on a variety of matters regarding his parents, siblings and one of the defining moments of his childhood. Taliesin tried his best to pay attention to his words but his mind was over and over drawn back to his overwhelming need to piss. He tried to inconspicuously cross his legs while leaning back against the table but Matt seemed to zero in on the movement instantly, a hint of a smile dancing across his lips while he continued to talk.

Another few minutes of what could hardly be considered dialogue – Taliesin barely contributing more than a few short words of agreement or clarification – passed by while he started to visibly shift in distress. Then he couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he interrupted Matt mid sentence. “But I _really_ have to go to the bathroom, _right now_.”

“Oh!” Matt said after a second of silence, feigning surprise. “You should have said something, Taliesin.” He seemed to think for a second before he continued. “You know what, I’ll join you, I gotta go too, actually,” Matt said brightly, standing up from his chair.

“Yeah, sure,” Taliesin answered, reaching the end of his rope, unwilling to object at this point. He made his way over to the bathroom and shower area, Matt following behind him, but before he could open the door to the bathroom, Matt slung an arm around his chest and pulled him into the shower room.

“What are you–” Taliesin began as Matt maneuvered him to stand in front of the sink, next to the shower stall. Matt’s front pressed against his back, pushing his abdomen just slightly against the cold porcelain, making him whimper as a drop of piss leaked into his boxers.

“I could hardly concentrate during the game because you were squirming so much in your chair,” Matt whispered close to his ear as he slung his arms around him. “Desperate is a gorgeous look on you.”

“You knew the whole time and you taunted me on purpose,” Taliesin bit out, looking at Matt through the mirror in front of him.

“Of course I did. You’re so fun to play with,” Matt grinned, one hand trailing lower, pulling Taliesin into his chest just enough so that he could fit his hand in between Taliesin’s abdomen and the sink, drawing another whimper from Taliesin as he put some slight pressure on the spot.

“Don’t, I can’t hold it anymore,” Taliesin whined, trying to free himself from Matt’s hold. He couldn’t just piss himself in front of Matt, he _couldn’t_. Matt held him back easily with Taliesin not wanting to jostle anything that really shouldn’t be jostled right now.

“Oh, I’m sure you can. You don’t want to make a mess of this nice room, do you?” Matt answered, as he increased the pressure on Taliesin’s abdomen. A few more droplets leaked out as Taliesin bit down on his tongue while trying to hold it back.

“Hmm, looks like you can’t be trusted to hold it in,” Matt said with an audible smirk. “Let’s move this then, if you can’t behave like a grownup.”

He pulled Taliesin into the shower stall and maneuvered him so that he was with his back against the wall. Matt caged him in, pushing one leg between Taliesin’s and lifting it, rubbing his thigh against a growing bulge. Taliesin moaned in response.

“Naughty, naughty,” Matt said with barely contained delight. “Getting hard from being denied to go to the toilet. Whatever shall we do with you?”

Matt increased the pressure while he continued to rub against him and Taliesin whimpered, torn between rocking against Matt’s leg and trying to draw back from the increasing pressure on his bladder.

“Matt, I can’t–” 

“Then don’t,” Matt cut him off, before leaning forward to catch his lips in a kiss.

And suddenly it was too much. Too much pressure, too much friction and he couldn’t hold on any longer. The first streams of urine soaked through his trousers, then through Matt’s. There was no chance of stopping the flow now and Taliesin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as a confusing mix of shame and relief warred in his body.

“That’s it, Taliesin. So good, just let go,” Matt sighed against his lips, still grinding his thigh against him as his jeans became more and more sodden. After what felt like an eternity, the stream became less and less until it completely stopped. Matt’s hands went to Taliesin’s trousers, unbuttoning them and struggling to pull the wet fabric down, before he dealt with his own. 

When Taliesin opened his eyes again, he saw with astonishment that Matt was fully hard as he pressed himself against Taliesin and took both of their cocks in hand. Taliesin moaned, his shame momentarily forgotten as Matt started jerking them both off. It took no time at all until Taliesin came, Matt following shortly after. 

Taliesin slumped against the wall, half held up by Matt’s body, which had collapsed against his. 

“Fucking hell, Matt,” Taliesin panted, after a few seconds of silence. “You are one evil fuck.”

“You love it,” Matt grinned.

“You bet I do,” Taliesin smirked back.

Matt took a small step back to allow Taliesin to right himself. As he did so, the ridiculousness of the whole situation began to dawn on him and he couldn’t help but giggle at it. Matt joined in after a few seconds.

“So… this is a thing now?” Matt asked cautiously when they had recovered.

“I guess so? I mean, it was surprisingly hot?" 

“Gods, yeah,” Matt said with a slow exhale, a slight smile on his lips. Taliesin circled his arms around Matt’s waist and pulled him closer. Their lips met for a slow, lingering kiss, as Matt nestled his body up against Taliesin’s. He sighed softly into the kiss, rubbing slow circles over Matt’s back as he held him close.

“We should… we should probably clean up,” Matt said after hesitantly breaking away. Taliesin made a noise of agreement but didn’t really feel like releasing his hold on Matt just yet. So Matt sank back against Taliesin’s chest with a soft hum.

They had time.


End file.
